In many semiconductor fabrication processes, photoresist is used to pattern layers on a substrate. A photoresist-coated surface of a substrate is exposed to a pattern of high energy radiation and portions of the photoresist are removed to reveal the surface below. The surfaces below may undergo etching processes, film deposition, ion-implantation, or other processes while the remaining photoresist acts as a mask. After one or more such operations, the remaining photoresist is removed. These operations can also affect the remaining photoresist, creating removal challenges. For example, the removal of photoresists after ion implantation can be challenging.